Won't Stop Loving You
by AngelMe91
Summary: Kagome is a high school freshman whom has a major crush on her friend InuYasha. However, all she is to him is friend. Even when she tries, she can't stop thinking of him. What will she do? What will happen at the end? Pairings may vairy. NOT FINISHED.
1. The Crush

**Helo, everyone. This is my very first fanfic. Yay for me! Ummm... well... I have no clue what to say now so I'll get on with the story. **

**You can give me your opinions but be mature about it. I also would appreciate if you are straight forward with your opinion. So if it sucks, just say so. Thanx.**

-The Crush

Kagome was sitting in the auditorium. The principal was talking something about bullying. Of course, everything went in one ear and out the other. She was too busy making glances at Inu-Yasha, who sat two rows in front of her. In middle school during 6th grade, Kagome formed a major crush on him. Of course, he on the other hand, only thought of her as a friend.

Inu-Yasha had first a crush on Sango. Now they were nothing but friends. Kagome would sometimes walk with him after school or he and Miroku and Sango and Kagome would all hang out. Once, Inu-Yasha described his new crush to Kagome. For the slightest moment she thought he was talking about her. Then she came to realize it was nobody else but Kikyo.

Now, sitting there in the auditorium, she could do nothing but watch. What now she was waiting for is Inu-Yasha to ask Kikyo out and see what's the outcome.

_Why hasn't he spoken to me? Is he ignoring me? _Everyone was dismissed and from school and Kagome found herself worrying. _There is no way he couldn't have seen me. I was right there! I'm so making a fool out of myself._ After getting her things from her locker, Kagome left for home. Usually, she would have gotten a ride with Sango, but she was absent that specific day.

As she was walking outside, Kagome saw Kikyo with Kagura. _How can he like her? _Kagome thought putting the emphasizes on "her." "This is so not fair. Why won't he notice me? Why can't he see it? Why am I talking to myself!" Walking faster so Kikyo wouldn't see her, Kagome was on her way.

So sorry for the short chapter but I just can't get more for now. Not unless I get 5 reviews. Just wanna see how it is for now. Hehe.

**So please r&r.**

Just press the button that says "OK" by the button that says something review. Its quite simple if I say so myself. Okay, ummm... bye? Oh yeah, if you're missing a cookie, it wasn't me. I swear!


	2. The Classroom Incident

**Hi again, umm. I know I said I'll wait until I get at least five reviews but two things happened. For one, I am not usually able to use a computer, so I probably wouldn't be able to update for two weeks. Another reason, but Aria-wolfstar did give me five reviews, and a promise is a promise. However, this will not happen again so don't get your hopes up.**

**Thank you all, well two of you, for the reviews. I guess, back with the story.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Inu-Yasha."**

Last Time

As she was walking outside, Kagome saw Kikyo with Kagura. _How can he like her? _Kagome thought putting the emphasizes on "her." "This is so not fair. Why won't he notice me? Why can't he see it? Why am I talking to myself!" Walking faster so Kikyo wouldn't see her, Kagome was on her way.

The Classroom Incident

Dreaming

"Hi Kagura." Inu- Yasha was flirting with Kagura after Kikyo wouldn't go out with him. Kagome stood watching as pictures began fading and new ones appeared. Each time Inu-Yasha was asking another girl out. Each time he would just tell Kagome of another girl and ask her out.

"What about me?" Kagome asked him.

"What about you?" he looked over his shoulder at the next girl he was going to ask out.

"When will you see me?" Kagome asked him. Before she could see Inu-Yasha's expression, everything faded.

Not Dreaming

Kagome's eyes slowly opened. She yet again had another dream of Inu-Yasha. This wasn't anything new. It happened often. There would be dreams when he liked her. Some were just normal ones when they all were just friends. This was the first one though where other people were included. This dream was the first kind that Inu-Yasha didn't notice Kagome.

"Just great!' Kagome told herself out loud. _This dream is just so reassuring. He'll probably never like me. _With that thought she put the covers over her head and cried softly until she fell asleep.

Morning came, and Kagome found herself in school before she knew it. For homeroom she had Ms. Kaede. There, she also had social studies, whom she shared with Sango, Miroku, and Inu-Yasha. All three surrounded her. Sango sat behind her with Miroku. Inu-Yasha sat in front of her with Kikyo. Kagome, on the other hand, sat by herself.

Kagome didn't hear a thing during the lesson. She watched as Inu-Yasha kept blowing into Kikyo's ear while Kikyo blushed every time he did it.

_Don't worry; it's no big dea. That don't mean she likes him. _Kagome was thinking desperately. Then, suddenly, as if someone else was speaking she got another thought. _Of course she likes him, you baka. I told you this would happen, didn't I? I told you to tell him how you felt sooner. But does anyone listen. No! You just watched miserably in the corner while he went about his life._

Kagome's other side was competing. _It wouldn't have worked anyway._

_Yes it would._

_No it wouldn't!_

_Yes it would!_

_No it wouldn't!_

_I said it would!_

"No it wouldn't! It wouldn't, wouldn't, wouldn't!" Kagome was taking big breaths. She watched as everybody was staring at her. Inu-Yasha's mouth hung agape. Kagome realized that she has knocked over her desk and yelled the last words out loud. Embarrassed, she picked up her desk sat and down, waiting for class to end so her chat with the teacher could be over with. After all, the worst thing that could happen was Inu-Yasha having Kikyo as a girlfriend. _And then they will kiss. Then they will get _serious_. Later on they will have dates daily. Then one day he will invite her over. The house will be empty. He'll kiss her lips and she'll unbutton his pants. Then he'll take off her dress and..._

Kagome stopped herself and decided not to think about the rest.

**

* * *

**

**I guess this isn't such a long chapter either. Oh well, at least it's longer than the other chapter. I don't know when I'll update, but I will as soon as possible. Umm… however, if I don't get 5 new reviews, and not from the same people, I guess I shall wait.**

**Well, that's it… umm… what am I supposed to do now? Oh yeah, okay, bye!**


	3. The Sleepover

**Hi guys! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you sooo much for the reviews. I'm really, really, really sorry I have not updated for such a long time. The computer got busted, and I couldn't even do it in the library. Anyway, thank you all for the reviews, and I hope you like this new chappie... Umm... Okay, bye, for now.**

* * *

The Sleepover

After school, Sango and Kagome walked home from school. "Hello ladies." Miroku said, as he walked by Sango. "Hi Miroku." said Kagome. _Three, two one, and..._

SMACK!

"Miroku, I told you not to fucking do that!" Sango yelled out, facing Miroku. _I knew it, _thought Kagome. This happened often. Miroku, however, even though his cheek was swollen, he touched it as if a girl kissed him there, that was other than his mother.

"Ahh, Ms. Sango. It feels so nice to have you on my cheek again." he told her with a sigh. Suddenly, a new voice was heard, "Miroku, you perv. Lets go!" It was Inu-Yasha. He was riding towards them on his bike. Kagome's heart stopped as he drove by them, his hair flowing in the wind. "Comin!" Miroku yelled. He still had his hand on his right cheek. Gettin on his bike, Miroke yelled out, "Until next time, Ms. Sango!"

"THERE BETTER BE NO NEXT TIME YOU FUCKIN PERVERT!" she yelled out after him. Kagome sighed, however, kept walking. Her heart was beating again, and her palms were drying from sweat. They walked in silence, until Sango could take it no more. "Why are you so silent?"

"Oh," Kagome was caught by surprise. "I was just wondering why would you yell that stuff to Miroku when you obviously like him."

Sango opened her mouth to protest, yet nothing came out. Kagome smirked. Finally, Sango found words, "I wouldn't be talking if I were you. It's obvious who you like too. I mean, everyone with brains can see it." Kagome gasped. _No! She can't know. Nobody can know! I made sure of that. Nononononono! _"You like Koga!"

"What?" Kagome's mouth fell open. "I don't! I like..." she stopped herself. Then finished the sentence differently. "I like sleepovers, and candy, and nothing else." She smiled.

"That's a great idea!" Sango exclaimed. "A sleepover it is. How about my house? My brother is going to a day camp, since it's Friday." Kagome thought about it. Sure!" she finally said. They went off, ready for the fun.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So, how about it?" Inu-Yasha waited for an answer. Miroku seemed to be deep in thought. _Oh brother, you would think he was choosing his wife. What's the deal!_ "Hello? Anybody in there? Do you agree or not? If not, hen it's your loss not mine. It's you who likes Sango."

"I don't know. She would beat the crap out of me." Miroku told him uncertainly. "What? That's all? That never kept you from rubbing her butt, so what's the deal. She'll probably just smack you again. Anyway, Kagome will be there so she won't be that mad. I made sure, and nobody will be home." Soon Miroku gave in. Inu-Yasha smiled. _Now, not only Miroku can be happy of seeing Sango, but I can give a scare to Kagome. Hell, she scared the crap out of me when she knocked that desk. It'll shall just be pay back._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Are you sure it's okay? I mean, I know they won't mind but what if-."

"You worry too much. And anyway, I forgot to tell you, but nobody will be home all night. My father is working late, and my mom has to go with Kohaku to the camp place. So, we have a whole night to ourselves!" Sango yelled out and skipped towards the door. Kagome ran after her laughing, her bag slung over her shoulder.

Nighttime came, and the girls just about watched every scary movie that Sango earned. turning off The Grudge, they sat, cuddled under a blanket, with only a flashlight on. "That movie was scary." Kagome whispered. She looked around here, expecting to see a ghost at every corner. "Yeah, it was. Well, that's all the movies we have. Not much, but, oh well. You don't watch six scary movies in a row everyday, now do you?"

"True." Kagome's voice returned to normal. There was silence. The only sound was the wind howling in the window. "I know!" Kagome exclaimed. Sango jumped up and gave out a shriek at Kagome's sudden voice. Soon both girls were laughing. Once they calmed down, Kagome spoke again. "Let's play Truth Or Dare!"

"Umm... Okay! But I go first!" Sango told her as Kagome walked towards the wall, searching for the switch. "Okay," she told her. "Dare." She was still searching for the switch.

"I dare you not to turn on the light for the entire night." she told her happily.

"What! But what if I have to pee." Kagome suddenly turned red, wishing she didn't say that. Sango howled with laughter. "Don't worry, you can use this flashlight.

"Fine! Now it's my turn. I promise, I will get back on you! Truth Or Dare." Kagome told her with lots of comfort in her voice. Sango smiled. "I won't fall for it. Truth!"

"Hah! You did fall for it! That's exactly what I wanted you to say." She smiled with satisfaction at Sango. _Now I will get the truth out of her!_ Sango looked confused. "What do you mean? How can you-." She stopped dead, eyes bulging out of her eye sockets. "Oh no!"

Kagome smiled once again. "Oh yes. Now, you know the question, now answer it!" Sango looked at Kagome and sighed. "Fine. I do! But don't you dare tell anybody! Especially him!" Kagome yelled out with satisfaction, then she smiled mischievously. "Oh, don't worry. I won't. Now, it's your turn."

Sango first thought about it, then asked, "Truth Or Dare?" It didn't take long for Kagome to answer. "Truth." Sango smiled. _Oh no! What have I done. I should have picked dare! Now she will ask if I like Inu-Yasha! I can't lie to my best friend. I'm such a baka!_

Sango took a deep breath. "Is it true that," she paused, then continued. "That you like Koga?"

"Yes. Huh? Koga?" Kagome suddenly rephrased the question. "Oh, Koga! Of course not."

"But why did you say yes?" Sango tested. She was looking really suspicious. Kagome told her the first thing that went to her mind. "I though you were about to ask that is it true that I want to go on a diet."

"WHAT! Kagome, you know better than that. You are not fat and you definitely need no diet." she cried out. Kagome didn't want to argue about her fake diet. "Okay, sure. No diet." Sango looked shocked at Kagome's reaction, but decided to drop it. "Fine. Whatever. It's your turn. I choose dare this time. No more secret sharing."

"Oh, I didn't want to know nothing else. I just want you to do one little thing. Call Miroku and tell him what you feel about him when he picks up.You can't let him know that this was a dare."

Sango looked horrified. "Why you little sneak!" However, she took out her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed Miroku's cell phone number. Kagome nodded, so Sango pressed send. Both waited for the first ring.

* * *

**Okay, I think this was a good and long chappie, don't you think so? I'm sorry I left you at a cliffie, but this way you are more likely to give me reviews... So... don't HATE me! I just want five reviews, see, I don't ask for much. Well, I hope I'll see you soon. Bye until... later?**


	4. Surprises

**Okay, so I didn't get 5 reviews, who cares. I got bored, and you know what? I felt like adding a chapter so I did. I'm warning you, this barely ever happens. I just suddenly have the urge to update. Don't know why. Weird. Well, hope you like it. Here it goes!**

* * *

Last Time

Sango looked horrified. "Why you little sneak!" However, she took out her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed Miroku's cell phone number. Kagome nodded, so Sango pressed send. Both waited for the first ring.

Surprises

Inu-Yasha and Miroku were in the backyard of Sango's house. They heard talking between Sango and Kagome, but could not make out the words. "Hurry up Inu-Yasha. We've been here for fifteen minutes!"

"Could you shut up for one second!" Inu-Yasha barked. "It ain't easy picking a lock. I'm almost there." They stood there. Inu-Yasha was fiddling with the lock, while Miroku was trying to make out what they were saying. Finally, they heard a click.

"At last. Sango, here I come." Miroku headed towards the living room. "Wait!" Inu-Yasha called out in a whisper. "Can you hear it?" Miroku listened impatiently. "I don't hear anything." he finally said. "Exactly, they are not talking like they did." Inu-Yasha pointed out.

Suddenly, Miroku's phone rang, echoing in the entire kitchen. "Shut your phone! Why didn't you put it on vibrate?" Inu-Yasha desperately whispered, while Miroku searched for the phone in his pocket.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome and Sango both jumped up when they heard noises in the kitchen. They looked at each other, horrified. "It's the girl from the ring." Kagome told her. "She came to kill us. After all, we did see the movie."

"Don't be ridiculous. The girl killed three days after somebody sees the movie. It's Scream. He has come to kill us!" Sango told Kagome. Both girls looked horrified. Thinking fast, Sango grabbed the bat Kohaku leaves b the couch, and Kagome grabbed a fire poker. Both girls stood on either side of the doorway that comes from the kitchen to the living room. They saw two shadows inside the kitchen. The back door was open. They didn't see who they were, for the lights were off, and the flashlight were still on the couch.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once the phone was shut off, the house was uncomfortably quiet. "Do you think they heard us?" Miroku asked anxiously. He looked towards the flashlight in the living room. The couch was empty.

"Of course they heard us you dumbass!" Inu-Yasha snarled.

"Well, I guess our plan is ruined. It's no fun, for they know it's us." Miroku whispered slowly.

"You baka! I said they heard us, not that they knew it was us. They probably are freaked that some burglars are here. We still can scare them by pretending they are to be kidnapped or something. Come on. Lets go look for them. Lead the way Miroku." Miroku and Inu-Yasha headed towards the door.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the shadows appeared, Sango hit the first shadow with her bat, while Kagome hit the other. "Ouch! Dammit, Kagome!" Kagome froze. Her fire poker was above her head, ready to strike again. "Inu-Yasha? Then who's with you?" The answer was given once Sango turned on the lights. (Remember, it was Kagome who was dared not to turn any light on. Not Sango."

"Miroku! Oh my God, I think I knocked him out." Sango cried out, as she pushed Inu-Yasha off Miroku, a bent down in front of him. Kagome still had the fire poker in her hand. She stared at Inu-Yasha in disbelief. "Will you put that down! You might someone's eyes out. Dammit! Why did you have to hit me?"

Kagome had enough. "Well, you were the one trespassing! You shouldn't just walk into someone's house like that! You scared the shit out of me!" She yelled angrily, the fire poker waving dangerously above her head.

"Calm down Kagome!" Inu-Yasha yelled out, sensing the danger. He quickly got up, ignoring his aching back, and grabbed the poker. Their hands touched. Kagome's breath ran out as her heart beat a million times a second. She watched Inu-Yasha, paralyzed, not knowing what to say. Inu-Yasha broke the trance by ripping it out of her hands. "Feh!" That's all he said.

SMACK! WHACK! SMACK!

Kagome looked at both Sango and Miroku. Sango was five feet away from him, and Miroku had a bump on his head and two swollen cheeks. So, at the end, they ended up watching Romeo and Juliet. Miroku welcomed Sango's crying in his arms. Kagome and Inu-Yasha, however, seemed too busy with their thoughts.

_Gosh, what got over me? I just stood there. _Kagome thought out loud. _I can't believe it! I'm so dumb. He must really think that I'm a huge baka! Wow, he looks so calm and peaceful. I just want to cuddle into him. WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING! Bad Kagome, bad!_

_Sheesh, I'm so dumb. It must be the shock that I didn't scare her. Yeah, that's it. That's why I got transfixed when I touched her hand. Her eyes were so beautiful. WHAT! Stop it. You like Kikyo! Not Kagome! Kagome is just a friend. _Inu-Yasha dueled with his own brain.

When the movie ended, Sango spoke, "Since you guys were so desperate to come over, then why won't you just stay for the night. You just have to leave early morning, about seven. What do you say?"

"Of course we'll stay." Miroku said at once. Sango beamed. "I'll sleep with Sango to protect her over the night. Just kidding, just kidding." So everyone went to sleep. Much too soon morning came.

As the boys were leaving, Kagome got an idea. "Guys, hey guys!" she called out to them. They ran back towards them. "What?" Inu-Yasha asked annoyed. Kagome smiled, "Well, every Sunday, Sango and I and a couple other people come here, and we play ManHunt. It's really cool, especially running through people's backyards. So if you want to, you could come." she looked at Inu-Yasha hopefully. He was still her friend, if not more. And you never know...

"Fine, whatever." It was Inu-Yasha who answered. Sango, Miroku, and Kagome beamed. Sango finished the rest, "Fine, see you Sunday, 8:00pm sharp. Bring one person each of you if you want. Well, see ya."

They walked off. "Bye my darling! I shall see you soon." "Ah, shut up Miroku."

Kagome smiled, but then her heart sank. What if Inu-Yasha asks Kikyo to come?

**Is it cool? Review, PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!**

**Hmmm... PLEASE.**

**PLEASE**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE**

**PLEASE?**

**Well, I think the chapter is long, it is interesting, I hope, so I deserve the reviews. Understand? Well I don't care if you don't, just bring me those reviews. Okay... umm...yawn...bye?**


	5. Kikyo's Rejection

**Well, you are lucky because today I decided to be on the computer. I'm deciding to update because I'm not sure when will I visit again... Well,...umm... this is Chapter 5... Yahoo! I'm getting far. Okay, listen, I'm like getting about a billion hits yet barely any reviews. This is starting to get me angry... If one day I get no reviews, I WON'T UPDATE. I'm glad we understand eachother. Well enjoy the... story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha...**

* * *

Last Time

"Fine, whatever." It was Inu-Yasha who answered. Sango, Miroku, and Kagome beamed. Sango finished the rest, "Fine, see you Sunday, 8:00pm sharp. Bring one person each of you if you want. Well, see ya."

They walked off. "Bye my darling! I shall see you soon." "Ah, shut up Miroku."

Kagome smiled, but then her heart sank. What if Inu-Yasha asks Kikyo to come?

Kikyo's Rejection

Inu-Yasha's hands fumbled in his coat pockets. He circled nervously around the park for twenty minutes. _What is wrong with me? I never get nervous when I ask girls out! Am I having second thoughts? NO! I like Kikyo and I will ask her out...now. _He went into the park and saw Kikyo hanging out with Naraku, Kagura, and Koga. He walked forward, determined to ask her now.

Kikyo noticed Inu-Yasha before the others and asked to be excused. She left the group chatting while she walked to Inu-Yasha. "Hello Inu-Yasha. How are you?"

"I'm just fine Kikyo. You look," he stopped himself. Somehow he just couldn't choke out the words 'beautiful' from his mouth. He tried again and the words came out raspy and obviously forced. Kikyo didn't seem to notice. She smiled warmly at him. "Why thank you, Inu-Yasha. You look as cute as ever." Inu-Yasha smiled, realizing she was flirting with him. _Great start! Now ask her out. _

"I came here because-." Kagome's face flashed before his eyes. No, he must have been hallucinating. He looked at Kikyo and smiled. "Do you wanna go out? We could have lunch tomorrow (he forgotten about the ManHunt thing) and then do stuff. You know, hang out. Go to movies and vacations. Your choice. Kikyo smiled at him sexily.

"Inu-Yasha, you are so sweet." She touched his cheek with her hand. "But I just can't go out with you. I'm sorry, honey." Then she walked off to her friends. To Inu-Yasha'a surprise, he felt slightly relieved. However, at the end he decided he just was so disappointed that he couldn't tell the difference between his feelings. How wrong he was. So he walked away from the park, cursing himself under his breath, and thinking whether he should go to the ManHunt game tomorrow. (He has remembered again.)

* * *

**Okay, so this isn't the longest chapter ever. Well, you see, I was so angry that I just didn't feel like making a ong chapter. So please bring in reviews. The longer the reviews, the longer the chapters. So, it's your choice. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and review it please! Thanx and bye ppl!**


	6. ManHunt

**Hi people! Long time no see... Well, we actually never saw eachother anyway but you know what I mean. Sorry it took so long but projects got in the way. CAN YOU BELIEVE IT! I ALREADY GOT PROJECTS! And there's more to come but I decided to update. Today was a horrible day so don't mind if the chapter sucks. You know what happened? MY CELLPHONE GOT STOLEN! I just want to grab that $# and strangle the life out of her. (Yeah, I know who it is. She denies it, ofcourse. Oh, well, now the story.**

* * *

Last Time 

"Inu-Yasha, you are so sweet." She touched his cheek with her hand. "But I just can't go out with you. I'm sorry, honey." Then she walked off to her friends. To Inu-Yasha'a surprise, he felt slightly relieved. However, at the end he decided he just was so disappointed that he couldn't tell the difference between his feelings. How wrong he was. So he walked away from the park, cursing himself under his breath, and thinking whether he should go to the ManHunt game tomorrow. (He has remembered again.)

ManHunt

"Are they coming or what?" Sango was getting impatient. It was 8:10pm and Inu-Yasha nor Miroku have come yet. "I'm bored!" Souta called out. He, Kohaku, Eri, Hojo, and Yumi always played ManHunt together with Kagome and Sango every week. "Come on, Kagome. Lets play. To tell you the truth, I don't even know why you invited them." Yumi called out. She hated waiting.

"Just five more minutes." Kagome told her. _Please come Inu-Yasha. Oh please do come. Please, please, please... OH!_

"Sorry we're late, had a little trouble with Miroku." Inu-Yasha grinned. Kagome smiled in relief. _He didn't bring Kikyo. Thank you!_ "So, how do we split the teams.

Sango broke in, with the rest of the gang following behind silently. "Miroku, Eri, Inu-Yasha, and me will be on one team. The rest on the other. See." Miroku smiled at the thought. Sango glared at him. His smile quickly faded. Kagome wanted to object but didn't. She couldn't admit that she wanted to be on Inu-Yasha'a team.

"Okay, fine. But where are the limits?" Inu-Yasha asked them. This time Souta found the courage to speak. "In Sango's backyard, silly." He nodded towards Inu-Yasha. Before Inu-Yasha could glare at Souta, Kagome gave him an evil look. This froze him in his tracks.

"Your backyard? Isn't it going to be a little small?"

Sango answered his question flatly. "It is as big as a football field. Half the land is full of trees. But I guess you wouldn't know that." Miroku flushed and nodded at the "No Parking" sign. "Ready," Eri exclaimed. "Okay, lets go!" She ran ahead. The others followed.

"Since you guys have more people, you count, we hide." Sango told them and ran into the through the trees. Kagome once was there and got lost. She couldn't find her way through the dark. Sango found her on the morning. That was when she was eight. Now she knew that place like the back of her hand. She counted to fifty.

"Okay, Hojo and Yumi, Eri will probably be at the very edge of the forest. You hide and wait for her to run out. Trust me, she won't make it towards the house wall on time." Since the yard was so big, the base was an part of the wall of the house. The tricky part was to run through the open area unnoticed. That's why they always played in the dark. Kagome wore black jean, a black shirt and black shoes. She didn't worry about a hat because her hair didn't give her away.

"Souta, you go in the middle and hide. Try to catch someone by surprise. Kohaku, try looking for Miroku. He probably will be by Sango. and I will catch Sango and Inu-Yasha. Remember, even if one person makes it towards the wall, its three people who have to make it. So don't panic."

"Don't worry Kagome, we're not babies." Kohaku told her, running off. It turned out that Kagome caught Eri, Kohaku caught Sango, and Souta caught Inu-Yasha. Yumi tripped over branches running after Eri. Hojo was way behind her. Kagome, who still didn't enter the woods, caught Eri by surprise. Kohaku was running after Sango who tripped over Miroku. Miroku was able to scramble away while Sango wasn't so lucky. And Inu-Yasha didn't even run. Souta just popped out some trees and grabbed his hand. Kagome could see he was controlling himself not to do something to Souta.

"Okay, time to switch!" Kagome told the group. Most of them were breathing deeply, and Sango was yelling at Miroku of how she was caught because of him. Inu-Yasha didn't even make eye contact. "He's still embarrassed that I caught him." Souta explained.

They began to count and Kagome ran off. She ran deep through the woods, not taking one glance back.. She kept running until she had no strength left inside her. Then, she waited. And waited, and waited. Nothing was left but to wait and see who finds her.

* * *

**Well, I guess this chapter was okay for such a moody day... What do you think? Please R&R because this day is horrible and you could make it up... (Anominous (did I spell that rigth) people are allowed.) Well, I shall go now. Peace, and...****bye...sigh.**


	7. The Accident

**Hey guys!!! I just want to first apologize for my VERY LONG delay. (I think it was like 3 yrs, right?) Life happened and I could not find the time to think let alone update. It wasn't until I got an email that I remembered what I had left behind. Once again, I am sorry. To those just reading, you don't care. If I am lucky I still have my readers from three years before, I thank you for being patient and sorry for the delay. However, good things will come out of this. First of all, there will be less grammar and spelling errors. My writing will USUALLY be longer and more interesting since I had time to sharpen my schools during school and random poetry during class.**

It was a good while before Kagome finally stopped running. She knew where she was by the tree shapes, bushes, rocks, and even how the branches were laid out on the ground. She was searching for a branch low enough to climb up a tree. She didn't want to use any previous hiding spots because she knew that it would be the very first place Sango would look. It was also obvious that Sango would not check every tree for the place was too big.

It took a while, probably by then the other team was looking, when she finally found a ladder branch the twisted about a really odd tree. She didn't know that name, but it was interesting. She climbed. Nesting between two large branches, Kagome made herself comfortable. _Haha, nobody will find me here. Then, when they all set out to search, I can sneak back down to base._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Dammit it. I hate trees!" Inu-Yasha muttered. "I hate the wilderness, I hate branches, I hate dirt, and I HATE THIS GAME." Yet, he still kept playing. _I can't believe that dumb brat caught me. I should have sensed him or something! Grrr_

Sango had told him to hide near the edge of the forestry area and wait for someone to come to him. However, he hated the fact that he had to wait for prey to come. He was hunter and would search for his prey. He walked quietly, foot after foot. He was careful not to make a sound lest he warn his prey. He smiled at himself, amused with his thoughts. He has been walking for quite some time before he realized how far he was. He looked back but all he saw was a eerie land of trees and silence. _Dammit! I'm lost!!_

Attempting not to panic, he began to walk aimlessly, trying to find ANYTHING that would give him a hint to where he was. _I can't see anything because of all these stupid trees! That's right; I have to look from above!_ Inu-Yasha suddenly spotted an odd tree with branches that formed into a twisted ladder_. I'll just climb up and then I will know the way back._ Careful not to trip and fall and make him look more helpless, he began to make his way to the top.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome was in the midst of her daydream when she heard someone curse below. Looking over she saw Inu-Yasha climbing to the top. _Oh no! I'm caught! Wait, it's Inu-Yasha…..and you're alone….. NO! This is not the time to dream lies! You got to run_. Kagome searched frantically for another way down but found none. Her only chance was to jump down to one of the lower branches, pray she doesn't hurt herself, and run.

Being an idiot and forgetting that games are not something to risk your life over, Kagome jumped. She landed on the branch below and smiled in satisfaction too soon. Suddenly, her feat gave way and she fell down with a cry.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inu-Yasha almost lost his grip from fright when he heard a sudden cry. He turned around and saw an unconscious Kagome on the ground. Jumping off, he crouched by her and poked her arm. Once his brain slowly comprehended that she was hurt, he began to panic. _What! No! Ugh! Dammit, now not only am I lost but Kagome is hurt. I got to get her out of here! But where is out of here! _He wondered whether he should climb up the tree and find out, but decided that he could not waste time. He wasn't even certain if he could climb all the way to the top, which would make the climb pointless. Deciding upon one solution, he gently picked her up and walked in the direction he thought was the way back to Sango's house. He thought wrong.

**So it isn't that long. I got homework and studying so you will have to bear with me. I will try to post something new as soon as possible, but that is only if I GET REVIEWS! I like reviews and they inspire me. The more reviews, the faster I will update.**


End file.
